Riding
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: A Zemyx and Akuroku drabble series...but mostly Zemyx. Demyx and Axel own four wheelers and they often ride together, but what will happen when they decide to bring Zexion and Roxas along? -Zexion POV-
1. Briars Suck

Part 1

* * *

"This is really fun Dem!" I yelled above the wind as we rode on the street.  
"Yeah, but wait until we get to the new place we found to play, Zexy!" His voice was muffled by the onslaught of wind.  
"Where are we at...an elemtentary school?" I hugged his waist tighter as we took a corner.  
"Nah, I went to middle school here." Demyx let up on the gas, "Ooh! Ohh! That's where I saw Halley's Comet! At this school!"  
I nodded, and Demyx speed up again, following Axel's tail.

Axel took a sharp turn, facing a path through the woods.  
"Watch it on this, it's steep." He turned back to look at us, Roxas clinging to his waist too, "I'll try to go with Roxas to see if it's safe for doubling...is that okay Roxas?" The blond nodded and leaned back so that they wouldn't tip their four wheeler.  
Roxas let out a slight squeel as they bumped to the bottom, "Axel!"  
"Sorry, babe. It's a bit rough, we're trail blazing to start today, right Dem?" Axel looked up at us.  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if that's a great place to start off...Zexion's never ridden by himself, let alone double."  
My mouth turned down, "I have too, my granpa took me riding when I was less than ten."  
"Oh right...I forgot." He rode to the edge.

I peered over Demyx's shoulder, the hill didn't look too bad, I had ridden worse. Only one difference; Believe it or not I was shorter when I was about eight and thus weighed less, and didn't off balance the four wheeler as much. Too late now, I thought as Demyx leaned back and gave it a little gas.

It wasn't so rough...until we hit a dip.  
I screamed as we almost tipped over. Demyx put his leg out despite the danger of the four wheeler hitting his leg and breaking it.  
"Zex, you okay!?" He kept the four wheeler from falling on me, "Get back up on it!" I groped for a hold, but I found nothing to pull myself up with, my legs were usless, one bent under me and the other half off the seat.  
"I can't!" I called out frantically, "I can't!"

Suddenly Axel came out of nowhere, holding the front end still and up, "C'mon Zexion, I gotcha."  
I finally got myslef hauled back up behind Demyx.  
"That branch catch your face?" Demyx asked me.  
I gave him a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
He pushed a twig out of his way, "You know you don't have to hold on all the time, you can get things out ofthe way."  
"Yeah, I know. I'm more afraid of falling off than getting hit by a few sticks though." I locked my arms around his waist again as we kept going.

"What's up this way?" Demyx gestured to an overgrown path.  
Axel glanced back, "Huh? Oh, I dunno. I've only been down here one other time."  
Roxas shrugged, "We're trail blazing, lets check it out."  
Demyx headed down the underused trail, mowing over the brush and saplings easily. The trail was a circle, ending where we came in.

Axel stopped behind Demyx, "Uh...um, well I know another place we can play."  
Roxas gripped his waist, "I hope we can find another way out...that hill-climb is a little bit too steep." The redhead looked the hill up and down.  
"Hmmm," He nodded, "You're right...at least for doubling."

I nodded in agreement, no way did I want to accidentally end up tipping completely over with this hunk of metal on top of us.  
"I know another possible way out." Axel turned around, "By the trailer over there."  
Roxas shifted in his seat and hiked his leg to one side. "I can get off if you want to play." He hopped off, "You go do that hill-climb."  
"Alright, thanks Roxy." Axel sped off in the direction of the steep slope, stood up and gunned it, making it all the way up.

Demyx eyed the hill, "I'm not going to go...not with you on here."  
I started to get off, "I can get off too."  
He shook his head, "I want to ride with you today. I can play rough some other time."  
He waited until I got back on to turn around to the trailer.  
Roxas ran off to climb up the hill-climb on foot.

I laid my head on his back, relaxing as he only gave it a little gas.  
I felt the four wheeler stop, Demyx looked around, "I can't make it though that..."  
The brush was thick across the path that lead up a gentler slope.  
Axel hollered from the top, "It's not as bad as it looks. Your's has alot of power!"  
"Yeah, but not that much!" Demyx yelled back, he chewed on his lip as he thought about how to go about this.  
"I can try, hold on." He ran over the brush with reletive ease.

I felt it before I saw it, the front end rose up as he attempted to run over a small tree. My face contorted as I fell off again, my foot caught under the tire half way. "Oww!" I couldn't say much else as I felt briars. _Dammit_, I thought, _do briars even have a purpose?! Besides causing pain?_ Demyx was already off the seat, trying to help me. I tried to sit up, but sqeezed my eyes shut tight as I felt at least ten or more hook like barbs holding my skin. One was in my neck!  
"Oww, Demyx! It's stuck, I can't, ow!"  
His face was written in worry as he unhooked a few of the major barbs. "Hold still, I got it."  
"Ow ow ow..." He quickly pulled out the one in my neck with one swift motion.

Axel was half way to us, "I wasn't expecting it to do that, man!"  
I finally managed to stand up, brushing a few of the smaller barbs off my skin.  
"It just rose up when you hit that tree...damn..." Axel helped me over to his side.  
"I'll ride, ya'll just walk up that way." Demyx hopped back on it, flicking a few briars off his jeans. I headed up the makeshift stairs of planks to where Roxas was.

"Wow...that must've hurt." He said sitting on Axel's four wheeler.  
"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically, crossing my arms.  
Demyx came up a few seconds later, "Man, those briars are a pain..." He was still picking some out of his jeans.  
"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow, "Try having one in your neck!"  
He looked down, then back to me, "Yeah, I'm sorry Zex. I wasn't expecting it to do that at all."  
I rolled my eyes and hopped on behind him, "Next time, try not to toss me."


	2. Teachers Suck Too

Part 2

* * *

"Mmm..." I sighed as we sped down the road.

I liked riding this way better than trail blazing. Demyx's 'non-existant' heartbeat echoed through my head as I rested my head on his back. Axel was up ahead of us, scattering leaves behind him. Roxas was in a similar postition as myself, probably lulling off in the warmth radiating from Axel.

We finally made it to the new place to play, a enormous patch of dirt near our high school, West. A baseball game was going on and we could see the bright lights blazing on the diamond. With all the low and high hills this was an ideal riding place for four wheelers.  
Axel and Roxas did a few circles around the wide space while Demyx and I climbed a low hill to another level. We sped over the red dirt making dust clouds taller than Axel. I loved the feel of the wind as it brushed aside my bangs to chill my face and make my eyes shut tight against it.

Axel came over the top of the highest hill without Roxas, hooting and hollering when he reached the top and stopped.  
Roxas smiled from where he stood with us, "He's lost his mind, ha ha."

"Hey!" A voice came from over to our right, opposite of the dirt. It was the gym teacher and the principal.  
"You can't ride here." The gym teacher said, "This is the school's property."  
"It's not like anyone can hear or see us, we're not bothering anyone." Axel growled, turning off his motor.  
"Doesn't matter," The principal said, "You have to leave here or we can sue."  
Demyx nodded, acting peacemaker, "Of course. We understand..._right_ Axel?"  
Axel grit his jaw and gripped his handlebars, "S-sure."

With that the older men left us to leave.

As soon as they were out of earshot Axel burst, "I fuckin' hate stuck up bastards like them! They think they're the shit 'cause they've got high paying jobs, fuckin' doushes..."  
Roxas placed a calming hand of his arm, "Shh, calm down Axel. I know, I don't like them any better than you do..."  
I was still hanging on to Demyx's waist, "Well, now what?"  
He smiled back at me sadly, "Go home and ride I guess."  
Axel took a few deep breaths before he would let Roxas back on, he didn't want his anger to put his boyfriend at risk.

I felt a little let down as we rode back home, we had only been there for maybe ten minutes.  
The sun had already set, but we still had a ways to go. I noticed how the silence from us seemed louder than the motors, it was an eerie, angry silence. We were all brooding over our hatered of uptight guys who had seven-foot poles shoved up their asses.  
I sighed and relaxed, letting myself be once again content to just hold on to Demyx's slim waist, inhaling his scent.

"Mmm, Demyx..." I murmured into his navy shirt.  
"Hm?" He glanced back at me.  
"...Love you." I murmured sleepily, my eyes drooping.  
Demyx smiled, taking one hand off the handlebars to place it over my arms as I almost drifted off, "Love you too Zexion."

**

* * *

**

This is all a true story...except there was no one as Roxas and some dialouge is completely different.

This is the cast:

Axel - My Dad's friend

Roxas - No one

Demyx - My Dad

Zexion - Me


End file.
